wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 17, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The June 17, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 17, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Episode summary Lacey Evans confronted Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch One way or another, the Raw Women’s Championship Match this Sunday is a tipping point: Can Lacey Evans, who has persistently dogged Becky Lynch since WrestleMania, finally break through The Man’s defenses and relieve her of her last remaining title? Or has she inadvertently doomed herself by jolting the Irish spitfire out of post-WrestleMania complacency? Raw might have given us an idea. And it seems like Lynch has her challenger’s number. The Man provoked The Sassy Southern Belle to come to the ring and kept her talking long enough to leave her vulnerable to a bum-rush as she crossed through the ropes. Lynch sent her challenger tumbling with a Bexploder suplex right out of the gate and stole the Lady’s hat on her way up the ramp. Dirty pool? Perhaps. But this is high-stakes stuff, and any advantage matters. Come Sunday, Lacey Evans will get her opportunity, and we’ll see just how hungry Becky Lynch is. 24/7 Champion R-Truth and Carmella were spotted in the crowd The Viking Raiders are back, and judging by the state of the locals they annihilated in the ring, it’s like they never left. Chaos might be following in their wake, too; Erik & Ivar had no sooner steamrolled L.A. brothers Russ and Randy Taylor than the ringside cameraman somehow caught 24/7 Champion R-Truth and Carmella disguised among the crowd. That errant shot brought out the usual mob of aspiring 24/7 Champions, who narrowly cornered Truth before he made yet another great escape (Titus O'Neil nearly pinned him under the ring) into the bowels of the arena. Luckily for them, Erik & Ivar decided they wanted no part of the 24/7 scrum … though given that the Raiders shared a pointed faceoff with SmackDown Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan atop the ramp, that doesn’t necessarily mean they don’t have their eyes set on a bigger fish. The IIconics vs Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross Luck smiles once again on The IIconics, who remain WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions thanks to an assist from an unexpected source. With the tandem of Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross surging toward victory in a rare title defense for the Australians, SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley inadvertently swung the result when she went face-to-face with Little Miss Bliss at ringside. She also, crucially, stopped Bliss from breaking up a roll-up by The IIconics, leading to Cross eating the pinfall and the champs retaining. Given that Alexa had planted a germ in Nikki’s brain that Bayley somehow had it in for The Twisted Sister, The Huggable One’s involvement was enough to push Cross to a potentially fateful decision after the bout: She’ll be in Alexa’s corner this Sunday at Stomping Grounds. Results * Tag Team Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) © defeated Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes